tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 68
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 69|Next Episode -->]] Date: September 11th, 2009 Length: 2:37:05 Hosts: Chris, Brett, and Mikel. Special Guest(s): Christian Nutt (Formerly of GamesRadar) Intro: South Park Quote of the week: “I was too old to be stupid enough to buy an Activator.” Closing Words: Chris Antista: "It's going to be bloody?" Shirley Phelps-Roper: "Oh yeah." Closing Song: (From Space Channel 5) Ken Woodman & His Piccadilly Brass - Mexican Flyer ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Best Dreamcast games of all time (clip of shenmue portion) *Why the Dreamcast was different. *The Beatles: Rock Band *Muramasa: The Demon Blade *New 2D Sonic game announced by Sega. *Shirley Phelps-Roper interview segements played. 1:29:50-1:59:20 **This episode has two Christian Nutts. Notable Facts: *Longest 1st segment ever. Top 7 was over an hour. **The Top 7 is really Christian Nutt's life story. *Radio DJ segment for Darkest of Days. *Christian Nutt's first console he drove to pick up was the Sega Saturn. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **Skipped college classes to play Virtua Tennis and SoulCalibur. **"Paul Ryan left for Ayran Boot Camp." **Aryan Militia Nazi Grad School. **I don't direct deposit. I pray directly into my bank account. **What can a gamer do the lord hath requires? **Wow, this comes with an action figure, that my dog can destroy by stepping on it. **I had four years of Freshman year in college. **The Wii even though it looks like a W followed by two dicks. **Sean Hannity, probably my hero. **Do not play in your parents' porn closet. **When you play to the extreme you have to follow directions. **Pull down the dick gym. **Playstation sounds like a swingset. **You know what this quick hedgehog needs? A sword. ***Brett "A car." **Considers the Westboro Baptist Church to be "the greatest performance group in America." *Christian Nutt **"You know what I hate?" segment. 1:28:52-1:29:07 **@Brett "You haven't changed. Your still mentioning F-Zero GX. **The Dreamcast only had one good year. **God Hates Fangs. It's a anti-Twilight fan site. **I had to pick between the Power Glove and the U-Force, which I now recognize was a lose-lose situation. **One time, my friend's car caught on fire and I grabbed my Dreamcast that was nearby because that's how dedicated I was. **I hate baby boomers. I think It's time for them to die and take their shitty fucking culture and leave us with The Beatles, but without, like, the smugness of how good The Beatles were. ***Mikel "We just alienated our three fifty-something-year-old fans." **All the hardcore PC gamers loved the Dreamcast. ***Brett "That's because it had Windows CE." *Mikel Reparaz **"Pull down the fuck swing before you use the activator." 2:17:48-2:17:54 **The Wii being revealed was two weeks of nonstop dick jokes. **It's an octagon, but for some reason it has 17 different numbers. **Apparently Nintendo chose a name for a console that had meaning in every language except English. **(On the Dreamcast) We mourn what we will never get, the games that will never come. We idealized what we had. It will never let us down, except that one time it did. **The Sega Corinithians. *Brett Elston **I want to make a game with cel shaded skating game with graffiti and chased by Stormtroopers. YES! It's like no one told them no in a good way. **@Christian "Your life story is this Top 7 greatest Dreamcast games." **Dreamcast, still young and innocent. Last way with a console launch. **Darkest of Days. ***Chris "Is it not being developed by Bill & Ted?" Question of the Week 52: What is your favorite Sega game? *Brett Elston: Loved Sega CD. Lunar, Dark Wizard, and Snatcher. *Mikel Reparaz: Alex Kidd, Zillion for Sega Master System, Jet Set Radio Future. *Chris Antista: Starved for a Genesis. Link: Episode 68 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 69|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009